Help me to see
by Rosebud0899
Summary: Matthew has been looking for his Soul Mate in a crowded city for over a month, it seems he'll never find him until one day he meets a stranger who will change is life forever. His soul mate has the power to help him see color, something he's never seen before. He can't wait to see something other than grey.


**_Hi, so this one was a request from LotrHpHoo. This is a Soul Mate AU and I really hope this is what she was looking for. It's PruCan so Enjoy! c:_**

You only get it once, because you only get one try, and if you can't find it you're stuck like this. My name is Matthew, and I live in a huge city with many other people. Great huh? Wrong, I only moved here because I was told that is where my Soul mate would be. Of course, he or she had to live in a huge city! Even if I were to meet them how would I know which one I touched? Now you may be confused right now so let me explain. We are born without any way of seeing color, all we see his grey, black and white. It gets dull after a while. Anyways, the only way we'll ever be able to see color in our lifetimes is if we find our soul mates. When we finally touch our soul mate everything will grow brighter and we'll be able to see all different colors. I watched it happen before, my brother Alfred met his soul mate a year ago. He was so happy that day, both him and his lover couldn't stop looking at every little thing that went on. Well, after that happened I went to the council in hopes they could tell me where mine was. They said he was in a German city, they told me the name, the area and that's how I ended up here. Now all I must do is keep walking around every day until I finally meet him and it's been a month since I moved here and still no sign of him. I am beginning to lose hope of ever finding him, maybe I'll just be stuck seeing grey all my life.

I sigh sitting on a small wooden bench at a park, I watch as the children play and scream as they're chased by the other kids. At least they're happy with how they are right now, soon they'll realize though there is more then what they see. I look up at the sky, it's kind of like a light grey and the clouds are a bright white. Everything looks so boring without color, or so I've heard. My brother wouldn't stop talking about it so I kind of got the idea on how different it is. I look around some more and noticed a huge tree with a man sitting under it relaxing in the shade. I squint my eyes a bit noticing his hair, it's the brightest white I've ever seen in someone's hair. He's also very pale, it's quite interesting to look at. While I was busy staring, I didn't realize the man noticed me and began walking towards me. Once I did notice though I began to panic he probably thinks I'm a weirdo or something! I quickly stand up and began walking away. Please don't follow me, I look back and noticed the man was calling for me. What could he possibly want? I wasn't taking the chance though maybe he was a creep or something maybe he wanted to get me alone to kill me in an ally! I shake my head; I need to relax and stop letting Alfred's movies get to me.

I make it out of the park and stared hiding myself in the crowd in hopes the guy won't notice me, not that anyone notices me to begin with. I finally felt like I lost him, there was no yelling or anyone running after me so he must have lost me. I sigh leaning against a building and closed my eyes I'll just relax for a few minutes and then head home. I stand there trying to control my breathing and racing heart, I let a small smile slip on to my face thinking about all the good things that'll happen when I meet my soul mate. Will it be a girl or a boy? Will they be good-looking not that I care about that but still I can be curious? Will they be nice? Will they actually like me? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt myself falling. I felt a sudden force slam in to me and I waited to meet the sidewalk in a painful interaction. Nothing came, I slowly open my eyes only to be met with the most amazing view I ever saw! I felt my body shaking, I saw this most amazing shade of..i don't know what to call it! The sky, it wasn't grey! I cover my mouth in shock. I look away from the sky to realize I saw a man was holding me up. Not just any man though, it was the man from the park! That's why his hair was so light, it is actually white, he also has a strange color for eyes. I believe it's called red. The man's mouth curves in to a giant smile, he laughs pulling me closer and hugs me tightly. I didn't know what to do, a total stranger was hugging me but that stranger is my soul mate! I was running from my soul mate!? I finally found my soul mate. I wrap my arms around his neck trying to get closer to him, I hide my face in the side of his neck and took it all in. I open my eyes and realized though, people were beginning to stare. Since I don't like being the center of attention I backed away and took a hold of his hand dragging him to my place. I listen as he asks where we were going but I ignored him, I didn't want to talk yet until we were at my house. Once we finally made it, I sat down on the couch and began thinking about what I was going to say. I was never good with talking to others, I always had Alfred for that. The man sat next to me and grabbed my hand stroking the top of it with his thumb. I sigh and looked straight at him.

"My name is Matthew, sorry for dragging you here without asking first." I whisper feeling my face heat up with each word.

The man chuckles his grin growing by the minute, "Awesome name, my name is Gilbert. It's no problem those people were kind of getting annoying with all the staring." His voice was loud; he must get noticed quite often.

I let a small smile appear and I looked down at our hands. "So, um if you don't mind me asking why were you chasing me back at the park?"

"Heh, it's a good thing I did! Otherwise we wouldn't have met huh? I know I'm awesome don't need to say anything. Anyways, our council said my soul mate would have a curl on his head and they said I'd notice it right away." He pokes the hair on the side of my head and smiles.

I blush and look at my T.V. I always hated that hair but apparently, it was the only thing he had to find me. "W-well what do you think of all this?" I ask looking down at my pants, I realized what I was wearing didn't match at all.

Gilbert lays back on the couch placing his feet on the table "I think this is awesome, I finally found my birdie! And he's pretty cute at that." He looks over at me and winks.

Well he's straightforward, isn't he? "What's with the nick-name?"

He laughs then points at his head, "I like using stuff that has to do with birds for nicknames."

My eyes wander towards where he was pointing and I noticed a small fluff ball of yellow on his head. The ball begins to move and I hear a small chirp! I soon realize it was a bird! The bird tilts it head at me then flaps it's wings flying over and landing on my head. I gasp feeling it walk around then sat down getting comfortable. Gilbert laughs a bit more and explains that means he likes me.

I smile petting the bird on top of my head. "What's his name?"

"That would be the awesome Gilbird, the most awesome bird ever!" he shouts and for some reason the bird tweets loudly with him as if agreeing.

I giggle at the two of them, they both seem to act the same way. "Well, I'm heading in to the kitchen would you like anything to drink?"

"You have any beer?" he asks standing up as well, walking over to me and placing his arms around my waist.

"Ah, I-I don't drink sorry." His eyes grow wide and he gives me a shocked look.

"Seriously? How do you have fun then?" he shouts grabbing my hands dramatically, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I play with kumajiro, he's my pet." Gilbert looked interested now and asked to see him.

I grab his hand and brought him to my room where Kumajiro was sleeping. Surprisingly I thought Gilbert was going to scream but instead he smiled. "Woah, that is so awesome you have a pet polar bear!? Gilbird you have a new friend now!"

Just as Gilbert said that, Gilbird flew over to Kumajiro and sat on his head causing the bear to get annoyed and swat at him. Gilbert laughs and watches as the two animals fight with each other. Gilbird was tweeting angrily at Kumajiro and he was Swatting at Gilbird. Gilbert decides we should leave the two alone to get to know each other since both me and Gilbert should do the same. Once we got our drinks we sat down and began talking or should I say, Gilbert did the talking I just said a few things here and there. Apparently, Gilbert has a younger brother named Ludwig who found his soul mate a month ago. Gilbert also has two awesome friends who also found their soul mates. He was raised around this girl who always beat him with a frying pan which sounds very painful. I learnt so much about him in just a few hours and I realized he was amazing nothing like I've ever known before! Sadly, though it was getting late and I'm sure Gilbert had to get home soon. We were cuddling on the couch watching a movie, it was fun since I finally saw how everything looked instead of it just being grey. I wasn't paying attention to the movie though, I kept finding myself looking at Gilbert. I couldn't help it, I finally found the one I was looking for. The man who changed my whole life in a matter of seconds. I smile hiding my face against his chest, he just chuckles and runs his hand through my hair. Good things only last so long.

"it's getting late, I should probably head home..." Gilbert said sadly I look away knowing this was going to happen.

"Alright, would you like me to walk you to the door?" I whisper picking at my couch hoping to distract myself with the sadness that was coming.

Gilbert sighs laying back down and brought me with him, "My brother can survive a night without me. I just met my lover for life I don't think he'll mind." I look at him with concern.

"A-are you sure? Wont he be worried?" I ask placing my hands on his chest.

Gilbert smiles up at me and places a kiss on my lips causing me to gasp and back away in shock. He laughs pulling me back towards him and pets my head again. "Nah, I've been gone all night before he doesn't expect anything less from me." I feel his other hand rubbing my back in a soothing motion, his deep voice calming me down instantly.

I felt my eye lids growing heavy I won't be able to stay awake much longer. I look towards the window and noticed how beautiful everything looks at night. I never want to go back to that horrible way of living, no bright colors, no Gilbert. I wouldn't be able to live anymore, not after seeing life the way it is right now. I sigh closing my eyes and letting sleep take me over as I listen to the sound of Gilbert breathing, his chest rising and falling making it easier to fall asleep. And of course, all my dreams are filled with gilbert and how our new lives are going to be together.

 ** _Alrighty,sorry if it was bad. hope you guys liked that, It was interesting to write since this is my first time writing a Soul Mate AU. Anyways… remember if you would like to request something, simply put it in the comments or PM me! :D_**


End file.
